neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Brajira of the Messiah
is the primary antagonist of the 34th Super Sentai series Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Brajira is a with a Messiah Complex who assume the many guises of Buredoran to battle the Goseigers. While his guises were named after , Brajira is named after the film . Both films are related to dystopias, reflecting his desire to reshape the world according to his desires. Brajira and his many incarnations are voiced by . Fictional character biography Brajira was originally the most powerful of the Gosei Angels, able to use all three elements at once after killing his teammates to take their powers for his own. After sealing the Yuumajuu leaders Makuin and Kinggon while incognito as Bredoran of the Chupacabra, Brajira became obsessed with his mission as a Gosei Angel to the point of fashioning the , which would allow him to destroy the world and remake it in his own image as its Messiah. To that end, after the other Gosei Angels hold him responsible for killing his teammates, Brajira used the Time Travel Tensou Technique to travel from his time into the present, distorting his looks in the process as Warstar arrives on Earth. From there, Brajira joins Warstar under the name Buredoran of the Comet and provided them with his inventions - the and the enlarging , along with his knowledge on the Gosei Angels so Warstar can do his dirty work in disabling them before he disposes of the aliens personally. After Warstar's defeat by the Goseigers, Bredoran returns to the Yuumajuu after secretly unsealing its leaders to have them finish off the Goseigers, momentarily assuming his Warstar guise to take advantage of Gyōten'ō's plan to use the Horn of Ragnarok to destroy the planet. After losing face in the aftermath of the Abare Headder incident, Buredoran attempts to do away with both the Yuumajuu leaders and the Goseigers. The scheme backfires, and Buredoran is defeated by the Goseigers and Gosei Knight in Ground Gosei Great. In the film ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, Buredoran assumes a form similar to Doukoku known as Buredoran of Chimatsuri. In this form, Buredoran uses his Bibi Bugs to turn Shinken Red into his follower to use his fire Modikara with Makodama's power in a scheme to transfer the Sanzu Rivers' waters into the Gosei World through a portal that opens every two centuries. The plan fails and Buredoran meets his end against Ground Hyper Gosei Great. His near lifeless body is then discovered by Matrintis Empire's Metal-Alice after her encounter with a mysterious Super Sentai group, and he is rebuilt as Bred-RUN of the Cyborg with his memories erased, as Robogorg knew of his true identity and intended to use his ability to seal the Tensouders. Bred-RUN regains his memory when Metal-Alice takes pity on him and restores it. With this, he sets up the Matrintis Empire's downfall and destroys Metal-Alice despite her act of kindness towards him. Taking control of the Terminel, renaming it }}, Brajira reveals his true form and captures Gosei Knight to make him his servant once more. Furthermore, using the military might of Warstar, the magic of the Yuumajuu, and the advanced technology of the Matrintis Empire, Brajira begins setting up his master plan to set up the }} ceremony by having his Dark Headders be destroyed so they can become wedges in key points to start the process by the time of the upcoming solar eclipse. After destroying Labyrindel in an attempt to get rid of Gosei Knight, Brajira begins his final battle with the Goseigers after activating the wedges. As he is dying from the wounds of his defeat, he uses the last of his Dark Gosei powers to fill the wedges up for the activation of Nega End, intending to take everyone down with him. However, the Nega End is stopped by the Goseigers' Gosei Global technique, putting an end to Brajira's scheme. In the film Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Brajira is revived by the Black Cross King and takes on the name with his belt donning the crest of the Black Cross Army.Figure-Oh, No. 158 He battles Gokai Red and Gosei Red within his own subspace, using the Bibi Soldiers to hold them off while having a Bibi Bug tail them so he can unleash dead-on hits. But once his strategy is exposed, the two red Sentai warriors defeat him. In a final gambit by the Black Cross Colossus, Brajira is revived again along with his Buredoran guises before they are all ultimately destroyed by the combined finishers of Gokaioh, Gosei Great, and many of the previous Sentai teams' giant robots. Arsenal Other than the Bibi Soldiers and Bibi Bugs, Brajira uses many weapons at his disposal. In his normal form, he uses the . He also carried the spear while in Warstar, the clawed gauntlets in his Yuumajuu guise, a Shōryū Bakuzantō-style blade in Gedoushu form, and both the hand-held blades and built-in while as a Matroid. Orbs Brajira uses a perverted form of Gosei Power called sealed away in special . By having an Orb enter his chest armor, Brajira can perform an ancient version of the , his being more crude compared to present Tensou Techniques used by the Goseigers and Gosei Knight. He also has used the Tensou Technique , an incomplete Tensou Technique that sent him to the future while mutating him by accident. Brajira has also mastered the forbidden Tensou Technnique , that allows the user to bring life back to all creatures on the planet, using it as the basis for which has the opposite effect and thus cause a mass extinction. * : The Skick Orb, also known as the , allows Brajira to use Skick Tensou Techniques. ** : Transports Brajira with a whirlwind. ** : Summons a large transparent whirlwind. ** : Launches lightning bolts. * : The Landick Orb, also known as the , allows Brajira to use Landick Tensou Techniques. ** : Lifts up giant rocks from the ground. * : The Seaick Orb, also known as the , allows Brajira to use Seaick Tensou Techniques. ** : Allows user to assume a disguise, enabling Brajira to create his Buredoran aliases. ** : Summons a jet of water from the ground. * : The Knightick Orb, also known as the , allows Brajira to enslave Gosei Knight.Uchusen, Vol. 131 ** : Releases a powerful energy that merges the energies of the Skick, Landick, and Seaick Powers. Dark Gosei Knight Originally Brajira's Headder in the past, Gosei Knight is captured and tortured by Brajira in the present day so his Final Power can be used in the Earth Salvation Plan. Robbed of his free will, Gosei Knight is renamed . After a battle with Gosei Red, Alata is able to turn Gosei Knight back to normal. continues to voice Gosei Knight in the Dark Gosei Knight form. Dark Headders Like his fellow Gosei Angels, Brajira utilizes as part of his arsenal, but uses them to create evil multi-headed monsters called . Like normal Headders, the Dark Headders can also serve as armaments. They are fusions of mythological beasts with a weapon element and are each named after a fantasy film series, with the heads' individual names divided in Japanese by the interpunct. * : The two-faced Namono-Gatari is the first of the Dark Headders to be used by Brajira against the Goseigers, his red-eyed right head named and his blue-eyed left head named . Other than teamwork among his heads, Namono-Gatari can regenerate his horns unless both are cut off at the same time, which the Landick siblings exploited before defeating the Dark Headder with their Super Land Dynamic attack. Enlarged by the Bibi Bugs, Namono-Gatari allows himself to be destroyed by Landick Gosei Great so he can become the in the Nega End ceremony. Namono-Gatari is named after and is modeled after Orthrus, the Minotaur, and an axe. Voiced by and . * : The triple-headed Bari-Boru-Dara is created by Brajira with the ability to turn into a right hand gauntlet, his red-eyed main head named , his blue-eyed right head named , and his yellow-eyed left head named . After being hit by the Super Sky-Land Dynamic attack and enlarged by the Bibi Bugs, Bari-Boru-Dara allows himself to be destroyed by Seaick Gosei Great so he can become the in the Nega End ceremony. Bari-Boru-Dara is named after the and is modeled after the Unicorn, Cerberus, and a long spear. Voiced by . * : The four-headed Lo-O-Za-Ri is created by Brajira with the ability to turn into a left hand drill gauntlet, his white-eyed main head named , his yellow-eyed right head named , his red-eyed left head named , and his blue-eyed head named . In battle, Lo-O-Za-Ri can shoot his drill arm blades and shoot green beams from his eyes. Enlarged by the Bibi Bugs, Lo-O-Za-Ri is later destroyed by the combination of Datas Hyper and Gosei Ultimate and allows himself to become the in the Nega End ceremony. Lo-O-Za-Ri is named after and is modeled after the Lernaean Hydra, Pan, and a drill. Voiced by . Notes . Nega End is named after the film . }} References See also Category:Super Sentai characters Category:Television supervillains